


Want love or death | Хочу любви или смерти

by Tirokime



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Drama, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Partners in Crime, Pre-Canon, RadioDust Week, Retelling, Serial Killers, Underage Drug Use, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirokime/pseuds/Tirokime
Summary: Day 2: Crossover (Léon | The Professional)Day 3: AngstDay 4: First Time (First meeting)Day 5: Five Foot RuleDay 6: Partners in CrimeНаписано на РадиоДаст-недельку. Личные хэды на пре-канон, изложенные в форме ретеллинга "Леона", хуман-версии соответственно. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в какое-то сомнительное дерьмо, достигли возраста согласия.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Мальчишка выглядит странно, совершенно неуместно на улице Нового Орлеана в своём щёгольском но безвозвратно замызганном жакетике. Он не похож на беспризорника, которых вокруг, конечно, тоже полно. Уж скорее напоминает обеспеченного франта, который за одну ночь решил стать горьким пьяницей и теперь сидит, подпирая плечом опорную колонну балкона. Тоскливо улыбается, набивает трубку смесью табака с каким-то порошком и делает жадные затяжки. Вот только малец явно не дорос ни до кутежа ночь напролёт, ни даже до этой трубки.  
Нетипичная картина настолько занимает Аластора, что он неосознанно замедляет шаг, почти остановившись около паренька, и теперь беззастенчиво его разглядывает. Впрочем, тот и сам должен понимать, что просиживая тут весь день, — Аластор заметил его ещё утром, по дороге на работу, — рано или поздно привлечёт к себе чьё-то внимание.  
— Я уже закончил эфир, а ты за это время так и не сдвинулся с места?

Парнишка поднимает голову, встретившись с ним отрешённым взглядом и отвечает вопросом невпопад:  
— Эй, мистер, жизнь всегда такое дерьмо, или только когда ты маленький?  
— Всегда так, — бодро отзывается Аластор, его улыбка растягивается шире, отчего мальчишке, видимо, становится неуютно: он дёргает плечом, фыркает и, наконец, отлепляется от мостовой, нетвёрдо становясь на ноги. Вот и ладно! Ночевать у столба, право, было бы глупой затеей с его стороны. Но Аластор ему не нянька, потому, проводив удаляющуюся по улице щуплую фигуру, он лишь пожимает плечами, перехватывает поудобнее пакет с продуктами и направляется дальше по своим делам. Его ждёт заслуженный уик-энд, уединённый лесной домик и Ночь Охоты, а потому настроение у Аластора самое приподнятое.

Громкий треск веток, сминаемых упавшим, — ах, если бы от пули, так ведь нет! — телом, звучит в ночной тиши как вердикт: охота не задалась. Аластор не зол, лишь слегка раздосадован: пусть неизвестный своим беспардонным вторжением и негромким скулежом спугнул добычу. Просто коррумпированный градостроитель проживёт на денёк-другой дольше, потеря невелика. Зато сам непрошеный гость сейчас всецело во власти Аластора. Он аккуратно, издавая как можно меньше звуков, подбирается к распростёртому на земле телу с двустволкой в руках. Но стоит лишь приглядеться, различив заляпанный грязью щёгольский жакет, разметавшиеся светлые волосы, сбитые коленки, — как внутри что-то ёкает, а весь охотничий азарт истаивает в туманном сумраке. На земле у ног Аластора, прерывисто дыша и подёргиваясь как от тока, лежит давешний мальчишка. Аластор опускает оружие, вешает на плечо за ремешок и разглядывает пару секунд свою находку с куда менее широкой, чем обычно, улыбкой. Ну вот тебе! Сегодня придётся обойтись без жертв: у него не так много принципов, но один из них — не трогать детей. А этот доходяга явно не тянет на полноценного взрослого. Издав усталый вздох, Аластор берёт парнишку на руки, благо весит тот всего ничего. Ну не оставлять же его, в самом деле, посреди луизианских топей! Чего доброго, преставится, и этот труп запишут на счёт Аластора. Этого он допустить не может.


	2. Chapter 2

Кажется, вечность лежавший на кровати малец, наконец вздрагивает и распахивает глаза. Что за дрянь бы он ни употреблял вместо нормальной еды, наскоро состряпанный Аластором отвар подействовал: невольный гость больше не пускает изо рта пену, обведённые тёмными кругами глаза смотрят куда осмысленнее. Ещё бы не дёргался, чтобы не повредить подвёрнутую и забинтованную теперь ногу — и было бы просто превосходно!  
— Что ж, юноша, может объясните мне, какого дьявола вы здесь делали? — тот снова растягивает губы в грустной ухмылке, вызывая у Аластора раздражение. Ну что за фарс! Улыбаться нужно весело и искренне! А затем просто отвечает тихим сиплым голосом:  
— Умирал.  
— Не на моём участке, приятель! Зачем вообще понадобилось идти на столь радикальные меры?  
— А какая уже разница… Мама мертва. А я теперь хрен пойми в какой дали от родни, — мальчик шмыгает носом и Аластор оторопело отмечает, что по щеке у того скатывается ничуть не скрываемая слеза. Так дело не пойдёт. Он опускается на стул напротив кровати, заглядывает парнишке в лицо с мягкой улыбкой:  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Энтони.  
— Я сочувствую твоей утрате, Энтони, — произносит Аластор самым своим доверительным вкрадчивым голосом. Даже если по факту ему нет дела, демонстрировать этого Аластор не собирается. Энтони, видимо, достаточно его слов: он кивает, опуская глаза, но слёз на его лице не убавляется, даже наоборот.  
— И мне жаль, что ты оказался оторван от семьи, — быстро добавляет Аластор, надеясь, наконец, прекратить этот потоп. Без толку: Энтони при упоминании семьи всхлипывает и вцепляется в собственные волосы.  
— Я мог бы отыскать твоего отца? — мотание головой в ответ.  
— Это я, я сам от него сбежал!  
— Тогда из-за чего…  
— Я психанул и сбежал! И оставил Молли, мою сестру! — Энтони принимается тараторить, проглатывая окончания слов, и это здорово походит на начало истерики, Она там теперь без меня с этой ублюдочной свиньёй!  
— Не ругай свиней, они умнее, чем люди, — тихим серьёзным голосом парирует Аластор, и это заставляет Энтони проглотить заготовленные слова. Он недоумённо глядит в ответ и тянет, видимо, первое, что приходит на ум:  
— Но от них воняет...  
— Не правда. У меня живёт свинка на кухне, она очень чистая и от неё хорошо пахнет.  
— У тебя свинья на кухне? — похоже, он окончательно перестаёт понимать, что происходит, растерянно оглядывает комнату и прислушивается, не доносится ли с кухни хрюканье. Аластор за своей дежурной улыбкой всё так же серьёзен:  
— Да. Сиди здесь, я её принесу.  
Он умеет разрядить обстановку и развеселить, но раньше ему не приходилось утешать плачущих детей. Потому, когда он выходит, а потом возвращается с надетой на руку прихваткой в виде поросёнка, шутка выходит слишком детской, неловкой. Но Энтони всё же фыркает при виде импровизированной наручной куклы и украдкой вытирает слёзы с лица.  
— Привет, свинка… А ты прав, отличное животное: я себе такое же когда-нибудь заведу, — он делает паузу, выжидательно сверлит взглядом Аластора, будто ждёт ответа. Нужно что-то сказать? Пожелать ему удачи с питомцем? — Как тебя зовут?  
— Аластор, — представившись, он делает глоток из отставленной на время возни с бинтами и прихваткой чашки. Кофе безнадёжно остыл.  
— О, это мило! — Энтони улыбается откровенно кокетливо и так неожиданно, что Аластор, поперхнувшись напитком, едва не выплёвывает его и принимается судорожно кашлять.


	3. Chapter 3

Спустя двое суток, Энтони перестаёт прихрамывать, передвигаясь по домику, но его всё ещё иногда тошнит. Оно и понятно: яд, которым он отравлял свой организм, должен как-то вымываться, а приготовленное Аластором лекарство порядком ускоряет этот процесс. С очередной пробежки в уборную Энтони возвращается недовольным, но изрядно порозовевшим, устало опускается вполоборота на стул возле двери в кладовую и роняет голову на спинку. Аластор наблюдает за ним с неодобрительной кривой улыбкой, цедит:  
— Приготовлю тебе лекарство перед сном, — и под горестный вздох своего гостя отправляется на кухню. Когда он возвращается с кружкой дымящегося отвара, Энтони на прежнем месте уже и след простыл. Казалось бы, только что парнишка выглядел чуть ли не умирающим, а теперь, гляди-ка, слинял чёрте куда! Аластор переводит взгляд на приоткрытую дверь кладовой и в голову его закрадывается неприятная догадка. Он ставит кружку, не глядя, в пару шагов оказывается у двери и резко распахивает её. Конечно, иначе и быть не могло!  
Энтони рывком оборачивается на звук, чуть не подскочив, переводит ошалелый затравленный взгляд с хирургических инструментов, висящего в ряд оружия и оставшихся после охоты сувениров на Аластора. Перепуган, видимо, настолько, что даже не пытается сбежать. Лишь тянет руку к верстаку, чтобы украдкой вернуть на место один из охотничьих ножей. Аластор замечает это движение, перехватывает оружие и оттирает мальчишку на выход. Теперь между Энтони и входной дверью нет никакого препятствия и Аластор ждёт, когда тот выскочит из домика и рванёт в лес, не разбирая дороги. Принципы принципами, но оставлять свидетеля в живых нельзя. В отличие от Энтони, Аластор прекрасно ориентируется в здешних местах, так что, какую бы фору он не дал беглецу, всё равно настигнет и убьёт. Аластор почти жаждет этого: он прекрасно знает, что делать при таком раскладе.   
Но вот что делать, когда Энтони отходит к кровати, усаживается и пытливо заглядывает в лицо, он не имеет представления.  
— А чем… конкретно ты тут занимаешься? — Энтони охрип, но голос его не звучит испуганно. Улыбка Аластора становится натянутой, недоумённой.  
— Охочусь.  
— На людей?  
— В том числе, — Аластор отводит взгляд: вопрос кажется ему глупым и явно лишним. Парень ведь сам всё видел, какие тут могут быть иные толкования?  
— Круто! — сомневаясь, не ослышался ли, он снова встречается с Энтони взглядом и отмечает, что глаза у того горят азартом. Ну надо же…  
— Научи меня охотиться!  
— Нет.  
— Пожалуйста! Я должен… Мой отец убил маму и, — Аластор в красках представляет этого мальца, перемазанного в крови, с опустошённым взглядом, и резко обрывает поток слов:  
— Ложись спать, — он закрывает дверь кладовой и возвращается к кружке с лекарством, — У тебя был тяжёлый день. Завтра поговорим.  
Энтони послушно выпивает принесённое зелье, вытягивается на кровати, позволяя накрыть себя одеялом и комкает в пальцах прихватку, с которой завёл привычку спать, как с игрушкой.  
— Ты так добр ко мне, — тихо произносит он, едва не заставив Аластора истерично хохотнуть: вот уж нашёл добряка! Не желая отвечать на этот полусонный бред, Аластор просто выходит из спальни и устраивается в кресле у камина. С тех пор, как в его доме оказался непрошеный гость, приходится спать сидя, чутким сном хищника. К компании Аластор не привык и предпочитал быть настороже, на случай, если Энтони что-нибудь учудит.  
Около получаса проходит за невесёлыми размышлениями. Говоря начистоту, Аластор понятия не имеет, как ему решать всю эту ситуацию. Как избавиться от прилипчивого юнца, которого даже убийство людей не пугает. Ведь наверняка Энтони увяжется за ним — и здесь и в городе, а разве можно позволить разгуливать по Новому Орлеану тому, кто знает его секрет? О доверии не может быть и речи: никому нельзя доверять, кроме самого себя и матушки. Которая, впрочем, уже почила. Нервно побарабанив пальцами по ручке кресла, Аластор недовольно цыкает, резко поднимается и идёт в кладовку за ружьём. Затем ещё несколько шагов по деревянному полу, дуло упирается в затылок Энтони, почти касаясь светлых встопорщенных вихров — остаётся только спустить курок. Но Аластор медлит, повторяет про себя, что детей убивать нельзя, чувствует, как ладони становятся влажными, и с раздражённым тихим выдохом опускает оружие.


	4. Chapter 4

Энтони заходит на кухню, осоловело моргая и щурясь на утреннее солнце, когда Аластор успевает выпить уже полчашки кофе. Он пробегается оценивающим взглядом по всклокоченным волосам, заспанным глазам, наконец не обведённым темными кругами, здоровому румянцу на веснушчатых щеках мальчишки и бодро интересуется:  
— Хорошо спалось? Как себя чувствуешь?  
— Всё отлично.  
— Тем лучше, — он придвигает к устроившемуся за столом Энтони тарелку с сэндвичами, — позавтракаешь, и уходи. Дорогу я покажу: мне как раз нужно в город на работу.  
— Куда же я пойду?  
— Это не моя забота, — Аластор безжалостно улыбается в ответ на растерянные вопросы, игнорирует жалобный взгляд Энтони. Тот на какое-то время замолкает, принимается жевать свой завтрак и, судя по нахмуренным бровям, что-то обдумывать. Отличное решение: ему полезно будет пораскинуть мозгами, вспомнить, как он попал сюда и той же дорогой вернуться назад. Аластор и так сделал предостаточно. Наконец Энтони сглатывает кусок и выпаливает, насупившись:  
— Ты обещал, что мы поговорим сегодня.  
— Мы и разговариваем, — он иронично приподнимает бровь, не удержавшись от лёгкой издёвки, — Но твою вчерашнюю просьбу незачем и обсуждать: всё, чем могу помочь, — дать тебе оружие в качестве прощального подарка.  
Не прекращая говорить, лишь повысив голос, Аластор выходит в гостиную, открывает кладовку и, подхватив один из хранящихся там револьверов, возвращается к кухонному столу.  
— Удачной охоты! Но без меня: мне даром не нужны ученики и охочусь я один.  
— Бонни и Клайд охотятся вместе, — видно, думая впечатлить упоминанием парочки грабителей, скрывавшихся от копов где-то на севере штата, Энтони складывает на груди руки с важным видом. Аластор улыбается уже далеко не так жизнерадостно, устало вздыхает и трёт висок.  
— Энтони. Почему ты это делаешь? Я был вежлив с тобой, спас тебе жизнь и поставил на ноги.  
— Верно. И теперь ты в ответе за меня. У того, что ты меня спас, должна быть причина. Если ты сейчас меня выставишь, это всё равно, как если бы ты оставил меня умирать посреди леса. Но ты не оставил!  
— Энтони…  
— Если ты мне не поможешь, вечером я умру, — взгляд парнишки становится всё проникновеннее, голос — эмоциональнее. Он придвигается по столешнице в сторону Аластора, заговорщицки склоняется, устраивая подбородок на ладонях, — Я чувствую это. Но сегодня я умирать не хочу.  
Аластор отстраняется, подхватывает чемодан и плащ, стараясь не замечать сверлящего спину выжидательного взгляда, останавливается у порога, дожидаясь, когда покончивший с завтраком Энтони переоденется в свой “выходной” костюм, — пусть даже тщательно отстиранный, но всё равно выглядящий теперь затрапезно. Совершенно неподобающе для юного джентльмена: придётся дать ему ещё и денег на новую одежду. Последним он хватает “подарок” Аластора, убирает его куда-то во внутренний карман жакета, и, наконец, выходит из дома. Он молчит по дороге к автомобилю, молчит, устроившись на сиденье. Аластор даже начинает думать, что мальчишка оставил свои бредовые идеи. Но стоит им выехать с едва угадывающейся лесной дороги на расчищенную грунтовую, как Энтони снова подаёт голос.  
— Пожалуйста, ответь. Ты мне поможешь?  
— Энтони, ты всего лишь маленький мальчик, так что, — Аластор даже удивляется, когда понимает, что изо всех сил старается быть мягким и обходительным. Настолько раздражающего фактора на его пути уже давно не появлялось, — Не подумай плохого, но это занятие не для тебя.  
Энтони в ту же секунду меняется в лице и дёргает дверной рычаг, так что Аластор едва успевает ударить по тормозам и не дать этому идиоту выскочить из салона на полном ходу. Остановив машину, он выбирается следом за уходящим злым широким шагом Энтони с чётким намерением поймать засранца и усадить обратно, пусть даже силой. Но немного не успевает: Энтони, вытянув вперёд руку с револьвером, стреляет, казалось бы, в молоко. Но именно в этот момент из-за поворота, скрытого из вида крутым холмом, выворачивает встречный атомобиль. Пуля встречает его лобовое стекло, колёса резко разворачиваются в сторону, поднимая облако пыли. Аластор в последний момент накрывает ладонь Энтони своей, перехватывая оружие, и сбивает с ног, уводя с траектории машины.  
Когда пыль оседает, Аластор, не смотря на всё раздражение, не может сдержать смешок. В самом деле, какая ирония! За рулём пострадавшего авто, чьё движение остановил ствол дерева, пытаясь утереть кровь из сломанного носа, панически дёргается его неслучившаяся жертва. Тот самый градостроитель, чью смерть на пару дней отсрочил своим появлением Энтони. Аластор отпускает затихшего, наконец, мальчишку, тщательно отряхивает от пыли костюм и подходит к смятой машине, всё ещё сжимая в руке револьвер.  
— Какого… — выстрел в голову невежливо обрывает фразу, и тело падает лицом обратно на руль. На дороге, наконец, воцаряется блаженная тишина.


End file.
